Gargoyles
by Ari-nee
Summary: Kagami Taiga vivía adaptándose cada vez más a su medio. Junto a sus hermanos y pareja. Hasta que las cosas comenzaban a salirse de sus manos. La reciente asociación de exterminadores parecía ser su máxima pesadilla. El problema es, que con aquella persona capaz de revolverle el estómago en esa unidad, no será fácil librarse de su muerte. [AoKaga] [KagaKise] [Gárgolas AU]
1. Prólogo

**Bien, este es un AoKaga con KagaKise.**

 **¿Por qué? Porque las dos parejas me encantan y yo tenía algunos capítulos de esta historia ya hechos, y con todo eso del final del Extra Game y que las fans de KnB se van a otros fandom, pues yo quiero aprovechar y subir la historia.**

 **Este solo es un pequeño prólogo tipo poema o algo así, ya verán que el capítulo 1 ya explicarán más cosas y sobre lo que va a tratar esta historia.**

 **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _¿Padre, cuéntame de nuevo de ella?_

 _¿Realmente fue un monstruo como cuentan?_

 _Si es así, ¿Entonces por qué has de decir que es mi madre?_

 _¿Eso no me volvería también un monstruo?_

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Mis hermanos y yo nos seguimos preguntando lo mismo._

 _¿En serio tenemos un propósito en este mundo?_

 _¿Por qué todos nos han de despreciar si dices que no somos malos?_

 _Aunque… tampoco nos has dicho si somos buenos._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Padre, ¿Qué somos en realidad?_

 _¿Demonios? ¿Ángeles? ¿Qué, padre?_

 _Lo único que escucho son desprecios e insultos para mí y mis hermanos._

 _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _¿Asesinos? ¿Protectores?_

 _¿Cuál es nuestro deber en este mundo cruel?_

 _No quiero quedarme para siempre en esta catedral_

 _Quiero ser libre, aunque la libertad me cueste._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Déjame ser libre como ellos,_

 _Prometo cumplir aun así con mi deber._

 _¡Oh padre! ¡Te lo ruego!_

 _No importa lo que tenga que hacer._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Querido padre, yo te pido,_

 _Que si algún día salgo del camino,_

 _Regrésame a mi destino,_

 _Aunque sea mejor muerto que vivo._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Acepto tus condiciones,_

 _Acepto tus reglas,_

 _Acepto tus órdenes,_

 _Acepto tus castigos,_

 _Acepto mi destino._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _La sangre derramada del inocente es pura,_

 _Un solo cabello del pecador es peor que el propio infierno._

 _¿Entonces qué quieres, que yo haga?_

 _¡No padre! ¡Todo menos eso!_

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Padre, cedo ante ti y tus deseos,_

 _Ahora soy libre, pero a muy alto precio._

 _La sangre burbujeante es lo que busco,_

 _Y las muertes horribles, lo que dejo._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Ahora entiendo, oh padre,_

 _Lo que querías decir con ella;_

 _Es mi madre, no lo niego,_

 _Aunque en un principio no la quisiera._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Ahora solo tengo un propósito,_

 _Y es el que tú me has dado._

 _No tengo más remedio,_

 _Que cumplir con la misión sin reclamos._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Soy hijo de ella sin dudas ni objeciones,_

 _De ahí mi nombre de bestia,_

 _Los insultos han bajado mucho,_

 _Porque ahora contra el miedo luchan._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Monstruos, bestias, demonios,_

 _No, no. Padre mío._

 _Aquellas palabras son tontas,_

 _Y no tienen ningún motivo._

 _ **La Gargouille… La Gargouille…**_

 _Y nuestros nombres suenan con gritos de terror,_

 _Gárgolas, Gárgolas, se escucha a lo lejos,_

 _Gárgolas, Gárgolas, eso es lo de menos._

 _Y yo te digo, oh mortal despreciable,_

 _Que tu vida mi vale lo mismo, que la mía a mi padre…_

* * *

 **No sé si para ustedes es un AU interesante, pero para mí lo es, y por eso lo he escrito.**

 **En lo personal tengo una fascinación por las Gárgolas. De hecho mi tía se fue a París y me trajo de recuerdo una mini Gárgola de piedra, y es mi mayor tesoro.**

 **Si esta historia les agradó, no olviden dejar un review para saber vale la pena seguir con esto. Gracias por leer~**


	2. Vientos Gélidos

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! /o/**

 **Bueno, luego del prólogo ustedes saben que va el primer capítulo, y eso es lo que hoy les traigo.**

 **Aunque las gárgolas me vuelvan loca y sepa casi todo sobre ellas -o creo que sé casi todo- aun no estoy muy familiarizada con su vida como demonios, pero lo iré escribiendo conforme más investigue y más me parezca.**

 **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

La noche era fría, con la luna llena sobre el cielo en su punto máximo. Las estrellas esparcidas por el cielo nocturno daban esa sensación de estar sobre un gran manto con miles de puntos brillantes, como si fueran luciérnagas volando en el cielo, pero las luces excesivas de la ciudad no dejaban que estas se apreciaran como debían.

El aire le llegó a cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no le produjo ninguna reacción más que la de un soplido sobre la piel. Inhaló y Exhaló con profundidad, mientras con gala de su ágil cuerpo junto con sus habilidades y destrezas únicas subía con facilidad hasta el techo de uno de los grandes edificios que se encontraban por ahí.

Subió y subió, hasta que por fin se vio satisfecho al estar en donde debía. Las luces de los grandes hoteles, casas, restaurantes, centros turísticos, todo, se veían con mucha más claridad desde esa distancia. Pero él no fue ahí para apreciar la vista, claro que no. Él pensaba que todas esas horribles y mugrosas personas que estaban en esa tierra solo fueron hasta ahí con el fin de transformar el bello y pacifico lugar en donde había vivido en una gran metrópolis llena de contaminación y bullicio.

Simplemente horrible.

Desde donde se encontraba se podía apreciar con claridad la torre _Eiffel,_ con aquella majestuosidad única que ningún otro monumento histórico podría igualar; fue tan solo una cosa buena que las personas hicieron entre tanta maldad. El arco del triunfo se encontraba a su costado, lejos, pero con la misma elegancia que producía del mismo modo estando cerca.

Pero él no buscaba eso, él quería encontrar el lugar donde había sido su hogar, antes de que decidiera salir de ahí para _independizarse_. La Catedral de Notre Dame.

Sin ningún miedo a que algún ser humano se percatara de él, abrió sus alas. Eran grandes, como si pareciesen las de un dragón que escupe fuego, solo que aunque eran parecidas no eran iguales. Sus alas no eran de plumas, mucho menos de escamas, eran de una especie de piel gris y rugosa, con un aspecto de roca, pero que no tenía el mismo peso que esta, sino que eran ligeras, _mucho más ligeras_.

Tomó un gran impulso con ayuda de sus piernas, y se alzó en vuelo. Voló lo más alto que pudo, ya que aunque no temiera el ser visto, mejor valía evitarlo de cualquier forma. Si había alguien que lo viera, con suerte y creía que era de esos locos que practicaban planear en el aire durante la noche. Sí era alguno de esos _nerds_ que estaban buscándolo para probar de su existencia, a lo mejor nadie le creía.

El viento helado ahora sí le estaba golpeando muy fuerte en el cuerpo, pero no le producía ninguna sensación exactamente, era como un riachuelo deslizándose sobre una roca. Su piel estaba diseñada al cien por ciento para sobrevivir las altas o bajas temperaturas, por lo que simplemente el aire gélido le tenía sin cuidado.

Cuando estuvo sobre el que era su destino se detuvo, ahí quedó durante un tiempo, volando con libertad, sin necesidad de ocultarse entre la gente estúpida que había llegado hasta ahí con la intención de hacer del lugar más horrible de lo que ya de por si era, y eso solo lo cabreaba más. Soltó un leve suspiro al mismo tiempo que volvía a esconder sus alas; al hacerlo, su cuerpo se vio obligado a descender con una rapidez increíble, debido a la gravedad de la tierra.

Darse unos pequeños choques de adrenalina no estaba para nada mal.

Justo cuando solo faltaban unos escasos metros para impactar con el techo de la catedral volvió a abrir sus alas, moviéndolas con fuerza para detenerse a sí mismo, y de la misma forma ocasionar sin querer un pequeño torbellino de aire, producto de su vuelo. La adrenalina que le recorrió de punta a punta fue indescriptible, y le hizo embozar una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Otra vez jugando con la gravedad? – La voz nueva le hizo mirar hacia el lugar de donde escuchó el sonido. Sus orbes rojizos se encontraron con unos naranja grisáceos, que le miraban con un pequeño atisbo de diversión en ellos. Chasqueó la lengua al verse descubierto y sin poder evitar se ruborizó. Odiaba que le vieran cuando actuaba como niño pequeño – Tai-chan que inmaduro eres, pero debo admitir que lo que haces se ve muy divertido.

– Cierra la boca Takao, solo me gusta disfrutar de la adrenalina recorriendo mi piel – Se pasó una mano por su cabello pelirrojo, tratando de acomodarlo ya que al descender desde gran altura se lo revolvió dejándolo casi impresentable. Volvió a mirar a su compañero – ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Peguntó de manera directa.

– La verdad es que no lo sé – Respondió el otro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con una mirada que sin duda alguna, confirmaba que sus palabras eran ciertas. Soltó un bufido de fastidio ante la respuesta ya que él, tampoco sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí.

– Tal parece que entonces no soy el único que no tiene idea del que estoy haciendo al regresar a este lugar – Una tercera voz se escuchó en el techo, del lado opuesto en el que estaban ellos; el tono sonaba entre irritado e impaciente, un tono de voz que solo le pertenecía a alguien en el mundo. Iba a decir algo, pero una voz más se hizo presente justo del mismo lado.

– Yukio tranquilízate, debe ser algo importante para que nos llame a los cuatro – Habló la última persona que conocían, con ese tono de voz casi neutral con una pizca de sentimientos, que hacía un perfecto juego de combinación junto a esa cara de póker que el portador poseía. Los dos últimos habían llegado juntos, o eso parecía.

Rayos, el que los hubieran citado así de repente ya era muy sospechoso, y aunque no quería admitirlo, también era preocupante.

– Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí creo que será mejor entrar a la catedral – Mencionó el que minutos antes había sido nombrado como Takao, llamando la atención de las otras tres personas que se encontraban con ellos. Estos asintieron mientras haciendo uso de sus habilidades entraban al edificio con ayuda únicamente con sus manos y pies.

Dentro de la catedral de Notre Dame era muy silencioso, para ser un lugar que recibía millones de visitas por la mañana y la tarde, cuando las puertas se cerraban durante la noche, el silencio aparecía casi al instante, era demasiado para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado, que sin duda alguna ya habría enloquecido por no escuchar nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el aire, o algún animal, o algún aparato electrónico como las cámaras de seguridad, nada, solo el maldito silencio capaz de hacer explotar tu mente.

– Ahora recuerdo por que dejé este lugar… – El silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por el mismo Takao, quien al hablar produjo un sonido que se esparció por todo el sitio; los otros tres agradecieron mentalmente que su amigo tuviera una gran bocota, o de lo contrario hubiera tenido que aguantar ese horrible silencio fantasmal, ya que ningún iba a decir nada porque no era lo suyo hablar por hablar.

El único sonido que se escuchaba ahí era el de sus pisadas; las suelas de sus zapatos producían ruido al hacer contacto con el piso, lo que provocaba eco en toda la catedral. No fue ningún trabajo llegar a donde querían sin ser vistos, ya que increíblemente no había nadie vigilando como se hubiera creído. No fue hasta que llegaron en una de l habitaciones de arriba del interior que se detuvieron.

– Tch, aquí no hay nadie – Gritó en un susurro llamando la atención de los otros tres quienes le seguían desde atrás. Frunció el entrecejo a la vez que utilizaba su perfecto sentido de la vista para cerciorarse de que no había nadie – Venimos aquí para nada… – Masculló entre dientes, dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

– Deberías de prestar más atención a tu entorno, Kagami-kun – Una voz casi salida de la misma nada, casi tenebrosa y sin sentimiento alguno impregnado en la voz. Esto provocó que los cuatro chicos dieran un respingo ante la sorpresa que hizo que sus corazones brincaran casi por inercia.

– ¡…! – Estuvo a unos cuantos segundos de gritar con toda su fuerza, pero un par de manos le cubrieron su boca evitando cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus labios. Giró un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con un pelinegro que tenía un ojo cubierto por su cabello. Ya más tranquilo, se libró del agarre y volvió a colocar la vista enfrente – ¡Kuroko! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Regañó silenciosamente el más aterrado, y quien fue nombrado Kagami por la voz fantasmagórica de hace unos segundos.

– No entiendo a qué te refieres, yo siempre he estado aquí – Mencionó un peliceleste, que aparecía de entre las sombras del lugar. Su rostro inexpresivo hizo que a los otros cuatro jóvenes se les resbalara una gota de sudor por la sien.

– Tetsu-chan, aun me faltan muchas décadas más para morir, así que ¿Podrías evitar tratar de matarnos del susto? – La voz de Takao estaba cargada con cierto tono de broma, pero lo que decía era por demás enserio. Se revolvió sus cabellos negruzcos mientras calmaba su agitado corazón negro.

– Tetsuya, ¿Podrías explicarnos que es lo que estamos haciendo de vuelta aquí? – El que momentos antes evitó que Kagami pegará un grito de espanto que probablemente habría resonado en toda la catedral miró a la nueva persona que había aparecido frente a ellos. Quería respuestas, para después salir lo más pronto de ese lugar – Dudo mucho que solo quieras una visita…

– A decir verdad, Himuro-kun, hace ya unos años que no me visitan – Aquellos ojos celeste que no transmitían emociones produjeron escalofríos a más de uno. Bajaron la vista, ya que el de cabellos celestes decía la verdad, y eso les hacía sentir algo culpables. Kuroko suspiró un poco antes de seguir hablando – Pero tienes razón, no es por eso que están aquí.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Yukio, el chico que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

– Tengo malas noticias – Respondió como si nada, pero con una voz tan seria que hizo que los otros cuatro pusieran mucha más atención a sus palabras; Tetsuya se mantuvo un breve momento en silencio, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar del problema que había estado rodándole en la cabeza.

– Habla rápido Kuroko, recuerda que no tenemos permitido estar aquí por mucho tiempo…

– Siempre tan desesperado Kasamatsu-san – Habló de nueva cuenta el peliceleste, mientras miraba a los ojos azul oscuro del que nombró Kasamatsu. Este desvió a vista, incapaz de seguir ante la mirada penetrante de esos orbes celestes que parecían examinarlo con la mirada. Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar – La razón por las que los cité aquí es por algo que nunca habíamos visto; recibí esta información gracias a que Riko-san me lo dijo – Volvió a callar durante unos segundos mientras respiraba con tranquilidad para volver a explicar lo demás – Lo cierto es que… no encontramos a Haizaki.

El silencio después de esas palabras los dejó mudos a los cuatro. Lo que dijo debía de ser muy grave para que Kuroko no usara los honoríficos. Sabían que Haizaki no era del tipo que respetara las reglas, pero ¿De ahí a desaparecer? Eso era algo que sin duda alguna intrigaba, y mucho. Ellos tenían diversas maneras de comunicarse, y aun cuando no quisieran que alguien los encuentre esto era casi imposible, entonces ¿Por qué Haizaki no aparecía? ¿Se habría ido de París? No, esa opción era absurda, y aunque así hubiera sido, lo hubieran encontrado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Nada de nada? – Se aventuró en preguntar Takao, recibiendo una negativa de parte de Tetsuya – Pero eso es imposible…

– O era imposible – Corrigió el peliceleste, haciendo que cuatro pares de ojos impregnados de dudas le miraran en busca de respuesta. Se sintió un poco incómodo al ser el centro de atención, pero siguió hablando – Me temo que la única respuesta a esto es simple, han destruido a Haizaki-san; sé que esto podría parecerles raro, pero es la verdad. Riko-san llegó hoy muy agitada informándome de algo, y cuando escuché una plática de algunos sacerdotes hoy mismo lo comprobé, y debo decir que esto no me gusta para nada.

– ¿Qué cosa es Kuroko? – Kagami también sentía que algo no estaba bien en esos momentos. La recién información de la muerte de Haizaki le había comprobado su teoría. Él sabía que el idiota ese era fuerte, y para que fuera destruido significaba que alguien con más habilidad y poder se había enfrentado a él, y obviamente, había ganado.

– Se ha creado la _D.U.G._ o por su traducción al inglés, _Destruction Unit of Gargoyles_ – La simple mención de aquellas palabras de les produjo una sensación de acidez en la boca del estómago, y un repentino y terrible dolor de cabeza. Tetsuya observó cada uno de sus gestos, y no le hizo falta decir nada para saber que lo habían entendido, pero aun así se quiso aventurar – Saben lo que significa ¿Verdad? – Vio como los cuatro chicos asentían lentamente.

– Unidad de Destrucción de Gárgolas… – La voz de Himuro se escuchó baja, pero debido a que poseían unos sentidos mucho más desarrollados que los de un humano corriente pudieron escuchar a la perfección.

– Exacto; hoy Riko-san vino a decirme sobre ello, al principio tuve mis dudas, pero luego de escuchar aquella conversación aquí en la catedral sobre exactamente lo mismo solo hizo que se confirmaran las palabras – Su voz era firme, aunque por dentro estuviera casi o igual que los otros; no era una buena noticia aquello, a pesar de que siempre se mantuvieron ocultos.

– Pero siempre fuimos cuidadosos – La voz de Kagami notaba cierto enojo. Él siempre tuvo cuidado al volar, o al comer. Nunca antes se había dicho nada sobre esto, o sobre ellos, y ahora se entera de que se creó una fuerza especial para eliminarlos. Además, siempre se deshacían de criminales o pecadores que huían de la ley, así que no causaban ningún daño.

– Últimamente ha habido más muertes, y no solo de prófugos de la ley, sino también de inocentes que pasaban por ahí – El peliceleste dirigió su mirada inexpresiva hacia el chico que hasta entonces había permanecido callado y en silencio. Takao se estremeció al sentir esa mirada sobre él – Takao-kun ¿Hay algo sobre esto que quieras decir? – El pelinegro bajó la cabeza y negó levemente, Kuroko no dijo nada más sobre el asunto – Además, ha habido demasiados avistamientos, y el que Haizaki-san haya desobedecido las reglas solo hizo la cosa peor, probablemente sea por es que lo capturaron y destruyeron.

– ¿Entonces todo esto fue por causa del imbécil de Haizaki? – Preguntó Kagami ansioso por escuchar la respuesta. No sabía si eso era verdad, pero quería acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, el hecho de que hubiera gente que ahora los estuviera cazando solo hacía que sus vidas peligraran.

– No tanto así Kagami-kun, Haizaki-san si tiene algo que ver, pero según me ha dicho Riko-san, esta unidad se empezó a formar desde hace tres años, pero finalmente se han puesto en funcionamiento este año – Informó el peliceleste, ocasionando que la sorpresa golpeara fuerte en el cuerpo de cada uno de los chicos.

– Venimos hasta Notre Dame para que tú nos informaran sobre la unidad que se creó para destruirnos a todos, bien, eso lo entiendo, gracias, pero… ¿Qué se supone que quieres que hagamos? – Kasamatsu frunció el ceño en espera de que Kuroko hablara, no es que no agradeciera la información, de hecho, era muy útil, pero aun así no estaba obteniendo nada.

– Quiero que se acoplen a la vida humana; es decir, que no vuelen, consigan trabajo y traten de alimentarse de comida común y corriente – Vio las caras de estupefacción de cada uno de los chicos que tenía enfrente. Él sabía que lo que les pedía era mucho, pero si no lo hacían, entonces podrían encontrarlos, y si no lograban escapar, los destruirían – Sé que esto no será nada fácil, pero si no lo hacen, entonces los van a destrozar; a menos que quieran regresar a la catedral la opción que les digo es la única que tienen.

– Tetsuya, entiendo lo que nos dices, pero debes entender que aunque logremos encajar con los humanos, no podemos esconder lo que somos – La voz de Himuro fue la que habló por los otros tres además de él; su tono de voz sonaba comprensiva, pero había cierto toque de preocupación que Kuroko pudo distinguir – Podemos evitar volar, podemos conseguir trabajo, pero lo que no podemos es alimentarnos de lo mismo que los humanos; saben que nuestros cuerpos no funcionan así.

– Lo sé – Coincidió el peliceleste – Si no hubieran decidido salir de aquí, entonces no habría ningún problema, no tendrían que matar a nadie, no tendrían que ser asesinos, pero se fueron; a pesar de las consecuencias que podrían pasar se fueron, y aunque fue la decisión que tomaron, yo sigo pensando que era la incorrecta.

– Kuroko, también debes entendernos – Kasamatsu avanzó dos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico de ojos celestes. Le miró sin miedo, a pesar de que sentía que lo examinaban cuidadosamente por esa mirada, pero no se inmutó, con un gesto decidido, habló por él y por sus compañeros – Nos cansamos de estar aquí entre tanto silencio y soledad, queríamos ser libres a toda costa, y tuvimos que pagar el precio por ese privilegio. Fue una decisión mala, lo sé, pero no nos arrepentimos; si nos quedábamos aquí, solo seríamos infelices y sin ningún propósito real…

– Su propósito real era mantener la catedral libre de los espíritus malignos – Interrumpió Tetsuya, alzando un poco la voz aunque sin necesidad de que se escuchara por todo el gran edificio.

– Irónico ¿no? – Interrumpió el pelirrojo, mientras reía sarcásticamente atrayendo la atención de los cuatro pares de ojos sobre su persona – Dices que nuestro deber era mantener a la catedral libre de espíritus malignos, cuando en realidad, los que somos espíritus malignos somos nosotros; estamos en un punto medio, somos los que tienen la balanza equilibrada, ¿No es así, Kuroko? – Dijo dirigiéndose con una expresión psicótica en el rostro al mencionado.

– Esto es lo que somos Kagami-kun, hijos de la legendaria _Gargouille_ , debes aceptar todo lo que eso te conlleva sin quejarte; este es nuestro destino y lo supiste desde que fuiste creado – Regañó el de cabellera celeste, elevando un poco la voz pero no tanto para llegar a ser un grito. Kagami chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada.

– Esto solo nos ha traído problemas, fue así desde aquella vez cuando en la hoguera asesinaron a _Juana de Arco_ y nosotros vengamos su muerte de esa pobre inocente, ¿con qué? Con más muertes; no somos ángeles, pero tampoco demonios, Entonces ¿Qué rayos somos? – Exigió saber Kasamatsu, pues las palabras de su compañero pelirrojo le habían dejado pensativo sobre ese aspecto. Se estaba empezando a cabrear.

– Somos monstruos… – Habló Takao con la voz temblorosa y de no ser por los sentidos desarrollados no lo hubieran oído – Esto… Yo tengo culpa… – Sollozó silenciosamente aquel chico de cabellos rojizos, haciendo que todos le vieran con preocupación, salvo Kuroko, quien ya sabía aquel asunto.

– ¿De qué hablas Kazunari? – Intentó comprender Himuro, tratando a su vez de calmar al otro pelinegro, que estaba empezando a soltar lágrimas, porque él, nunca lloraba, y eso desconcertaba a sus compañeros. Decía que tenía la culpa, ¿Pero la culpa de qué?

– Y-Yo, yo maté a dos inocentes… – Aceptó por fin el chico – Estaba cazando a un criminal que había ocasionado más de 36 violaciones y muertes de mujeres en mes y medio… – Comentó, haciendo a los demás quedar más confundidos. No veían nada que fuera diferente del resto de sus noches – Pero cuando lo hice... Y-Yo, una mujer me vio… no tuve otra opción más que matarla pero… – Los sollozos de Takao aumentaban cada vez más y la reciente información no ayudaba – También tenía una niña con ella… – Ante esas últimas palabras, los ojos de los otros se abrieron de la sorpresa.

– No me digas que t-tú…

– A-Así es… las maté a los dos – Ahora Kazunari estaba temblando abrazándose a sí mismo mientras sollozaba aún más fuerte y ríos de lágrimas caían desde sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo – No-No podía dejar t-testigos… – Se defendió, aun sabiendo que eso no justificaba su terrible crimen.

– Takao-kun, aunque esa acción no pareciera apropiada era la correcta – Habló el pequeño peliceleste, logrando que la atención fuera dirigida a su persona – Más sin embargo, aquella asociación ha tomado esto como la excusa perfecta para comenzar sus operaciones. Además, Haizaki-san era quien más evidencias dejaba, por lo tanto, Takao-kun, no eres la causa.

– P-Pero… – Se intentó quejar, pero unos golpes reconfortadores en su espalda le hicieron detenerse. Sus compañeros comprendían, y eso era algo que el agradecía. Sus lágrimas estaban comenzando a detenerse.

– Es todo lo que he tenido que decir, ustedes son los que se encargarán de tomar sus decisiones. Tomen la correcta, o de lo contrario, su cabeza colgará en aquella unidad como trofeo – Tetsuya mostró una última mirada a aquellos cuatro, antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer entre las sombras, dejando de nuevo la catedral en ese maldito e insoportable silencio.

Los cuatro individuos ahí, esperaron unos segundos para ver si el chico volvía a aparecer, pero nada. Con aquel silencio y la oscuridad haciéndoles doler la cabeza, decidieron salir. Además, sus pieles estaban comenzando a quemarse, una leve ardor y un dolor soportable, señal de que su tiempo para estar dentro de Notre Dame se estaba agotando. El castigo por estar dentro de aquel lugar divino se les estaba presentando.

Salieron rápidos y silenciosos, justo como entraron, y una vez de nuevo en el gran techo del edificio, se miraron a las caras pero sin decir nada, no hacía falta. Se dieron una rápida mirada entre ellos, para asentir con una sonrisa y extender esos cuatro pares de alas. Tomaron impulso y cada uno de fue por su dirección. Kasamatsu se fue hacia el norte, Himuro y Takao por el este, y Kagami se dirigió hacia el suroeste.

Kagami Taiga estaba completamente convencido de que aquella asociación en contra de su especie era solo un fraude. Solo había que pasar desapercibidos un momento y todo esto se olvidaría; sin embargo, otra parte en la mente del chico le decía que esto no era así, y que apenas era el comienzo de una guerra.

El hogar del pelirrojo estaba cerca de la torre _Eiffel_ , si bien, conseguir una casa grande cerca de esta era demasiado caro, Kagami no tenía problema alguno con esto. A diferencia de sus otros compañeros, él tenía trabajo desde hace un tiempo, gracias a que un _humano_ que conoce se lo había ofrecido, y por esa razón, tenía tanto dinero como para comprar aquella casa.

Al estar en la punta de la torre, mantuvo el equilibrio y con destreza bajó cuidadosamente sin que nadie lo viera ocultando sus alas en el proceso solo para terminar como si fuera un turista cualquiera paseando de noche por la torre. La cafetería famosa en la cima aún estaba abierta puesto que eran las 10 de la noche, y esta no cerraba hasta media noche.

Taiga decidió pasar a la cafetería y pedir un café _mocha o vienés,_ uno que contenía –además del café– leche, espuma y chocolate rayado encima. Lo pidió y pagó a la señorita del mostrador, quien además de entregarle el café para llevar y su cuenta, anotó su número detrás de esta mirando coquetamente al joven. Kagami le regresó la sonrisa ladina.

Al salir de la cafetería, la sonrisa del pelirrojo cayó hasta parecer una mueca irritada. Sin siquiera mirar el papel de la cuenta o el número en ella, le hizo bolita con su mano izquierda –ya que en la otra sostenía el café– y la arrojó desde esa gran altura para que cayera sobre alguna desdichada persona. No tomó sorbo del café, y se subió al elevador que iba de regreso al suelo.

Algunas personas no podían estar en el elevador con café, no porque estuviera prohibido, sino más bien porque el ascensor era transparente y los individuos tendían a alterarse y terminaban derramando el café por los nervios. No obstante, el chico de cabellera rojiza no sentía ni el más mínimo pavor de esto. Total, él había estado a alturas mayores.

Cuando finalmente estuvo de nuevo abajo, salió rápido del lugar de la torre Eiffel para alejarse del bullicio de gente y de turistas. Pasó sin preocupación la calle y caminó unos diez minutos más hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a la gran casa donde vivía. Pese a que la mayoría de viviendas eran ahora departamentos, donde Kagami vivía era lo más parecido a una mini-mansión, pues no era tan grande como una, pero tampoco tan pequeña como una casa común.

Entró por el largo pasillo hasta finalmente estar frente a la gran puerta. Abrió con la llave en su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y entró a su hogar. La calidez que reinaba en el lugar era realmente confortante a comparación con el horrible frío de afuera, pero no es como si Kagami lo sintiera. No se sorprendió al ver la mayoría de las luces cerca de la cocina encendidas.

Caminó hasta llegar ahí y al entrar en el gran espacio que era la cocina dejó el café _vienés_ en la mesa grande de madera. Escuchó un tarareo a su lado izquierdo por lo que de inmediato volteó solo para encontrarse con una figura de espaldas casi de su misma altura de cabellos rubios, bailando al compás de su propio tarareo. Se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía que Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Kise, estoy en casa – Habló el pelirrojo, aunque no lo creyó necesario. Supuso que el otro ya había sentido su presencia y escuchado sus pasos – Traje tu café favorito, lo dejé en la mesa – Comentó recibiendo que aquel chico de nombre Kise volteara la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle con esos ojos miel y una sonrisa.

– Gracias Kagamicchi, yo estoy terminando tu cena – Dijo el rubio, mientras volvía la cabeza hacia adelante, concentrado en cortar con el cuchillo algunos trozos de la carne de la cena.

– ¿Tú ya has cenado, Ryouta? – Preguntó Taiga esta vez con el nombre de pila del otro, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

– Sí, cené después de mi sesión fotográfica de la tarde, pero imagino que tú no has comido nada en todo el día así que toma asiento mientras termino aquí – Mencionó Kise mientras Kagami hacia lo que le habían ordenado, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, justo a un lado del extremo donde había dejado el café.

Cuando Kise se dio la vuelta, Taiga pudo notar con sus ojos rojos que el delantal amarillo chillón que el rubio estaba usando estaba manchado con algunos rastros de sangre de la carne. Incluso la mejilla derecha del chico estaba con algunas gotas del líquido rojo, pero a este no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

Ryouta guardó el resto de la comida en el frigorífico, dejó el cuchillo sucio en el fregadero, y se quitó el delantal para colgarlo en un enganche por ahí. Con cuidado fue hasta donde dejó la comida del pelirrojo en un plato de porcelana, y con cuidado y una sonrisa, se encaminó hasta quedar frente a la mesa, y también frente a Kagami.

– La cena está servida – Habló completamente alegre, haciendo que Taiga sonriera ante la acción de aquel chico con el que compartía hogar, cama, y también una relación amorosa desde hace unos dos años y medio. Él único humano que sabía lo que era. Sus compañeros no estaban enterados, y no se debían de enterar nunca.

– Gracias por la comida – Agradeció con voz baja, mientras veía al de cabellera dorada sentarse a su lado para beber alegremente aquel café que había traído de la cafetería de la torre Eiffel.

Haciendo caso a su naturaleza hambrienta, Kagami prosiguió a devorarse el brazo humano cercenado que Kise había puesto en su plato…

* * *

 **De una vez aprovecho para agradecer a todas esas personas que se están tomando la molestia de leer mi fic.**

 **También mandó un beso y un abrazo a aquellas personitas que han comentado, enserio, no saben que feliz me hicieron.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, y no olviden dejar algún comentario si les gusta el rumbo que toma la historia. Bye~**


	3. Leyendas Oscuras

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Ya hacía un tiempo desde que publiqué aquí, pero vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Quiero aclarar, que Aomine y Kagami aun no se han conocido, y cuando lo hagan... no creo que les agrade. También aclaro que Aomine y Kise no tendrán ninguna clase de relación, por si tenían las dudas. Este fic solo es AoKaga y KagaKise, como principales por que habrá más parejas, claro.**

 **Sin más, los dejo leer. Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

– ¿Todavía tienes hambre Kagamicchi? – Preguntó el rubio mientras lavaba el plato sucio de la cena que había dejado su pareja. Kagami por otra parte estaba tratando con un palillo de sacarse algún pedazo de la carne cruda que pudo habérsele atorado entre los dientes.

– Sí, aún tengo hambre – Habló levantándose de la silla para acercarse hacia el cuerpo del otro chico, pegando su pecho a la espalda de este – Pero otro tipo de hambre – Murmuró cerca del oído de Kise, haciendo estremecer al mencionado.

– Kagamicchi… primero tenemos que ir a la habitación… – Dijo Ryouta mientras trataba de no caer ante las caricias que su cuerpo y el de su amante producían – Arréglate antes… tonto… – Regañó. Sabía que antes de terminar en la cama entre un lío de sábanas, el pelirrojo tenía que ducharse y –lo principal– lavarse los dientes. No porque lo amara significaba que lo besaría con la boca sabor a carne humana.

– Pero no quiero – Reprochó Taiga, restregando su pelvis contra el trasero ajeno. Haciendo que pequeños gemidos escaparan de entre los labios del chico de piel pálida. Sonrió mientras le mordía levemente la oreja.

– Bien suficiente – Regañó el de cabellera dorada, recuperando su seriedad por más deseoso que estuviera de intimar con su pareja. Kagami mostró un gesto de confusión en cuanto Ryouta se alejó de él de forma brusca, secándose las manos que tenía húmedas – Ve a lavarte la cara y la boca, te veré en la habitación.

Kagami solo observó con sus ojos color sangre como el cuerpo de su amante desaparecía por entre el pasillo que le guiaba hasta su habitación. Suspiró. Sin más opción se fue con dirección hasta el baño en donde al llegar ahí, abrió la llave para que el agua caliente saliera; juntó sus manos de manera que estos hicieran el mismo trabajo que una cuenca, y con eso se lavó la cara.

Tomó uno de los dos cepillos de dientes, uno azul oscuro, y con eso colocó la pasta dental sobre él. De inmediato empezó a cepillarse los dientes procurando que su boca y sus colmillos quedaran frescos y con sabor a menta, en lugar de aquella carne humana que había comido hace un rato. Sabía que a Ryouta no le gustaba besarlo si tenía rastros de sangre en los labios.

Taiga recordó plenamente el día en el que ambos se conocieron. Él entonces estaba cazando a un tipo fuerte y robusto que había provocado 5 asesinatos en tan solo 2 días, cuando al fin lo mató el muy infeliz le había conseguido darle una buena paliza gracias a una barra de metal que él no vio y le había impactado en el abdomen, dañándolo por dentro.

Con un terrible dolor, Kagami se recostó en la oscuridad, pues ya era de noche. Fue ahí cuando Kise –que caminaba por ahí después de terminar con su trabajo– le vio, y le ayudó hasta llevarlo a su casa. Pese a que Kagami se mostró recio con este pues de seguro ya le habría visto como el monstruo que era, Ryouta siguió con su tarea de llevarlo con él, e incluso acarreó un pedazo grande de carne del cuerpo del hombre.

El rubio cuidó de él vendándole el abdomen, y aunque recibió algunos daños por su parte, no se rindió hasta que Kagami estuvo completamente curado. Consiguió repartir el trozo de carne del tipo para que así el pelirrojo tuviera que comer en la semana que estuvo en la cama. Kise fue cuidadoso, ya que sabía que el otro podría tomarlo de almuerzo en cualquier momento, pero aun así, siguió cuidando de él.

Cada día se aseguraba de que su _paciente_ comiera un pedazo de carne leve y cortada, y aunque quisiera cocinarla veía que al contrario le gustaba aún más cruda, por lo que solo la calentaba un poco en el microondas para que no estuviera fría debido al frigorífico; también filtró la sangre para que con ella, la calentara y sirviera de manera que pareciera una sopa de color rojo.

Kagami no era un monstruo, pues en cuanto estuvo curado, se sintió en una gran deuda con aquel chico que le había salvado de una lesión grave, ya que no podía ir a un hospital por _ciertas razones_. Le dijo su nombre, y se presentaron correctamente. Taiga, para compensar la molestia que le había causado al de orbes miel, se quedó junto a él, pues sentía que el rubio era muy solitario en esa casa, y necesitaba compañía.

Ryouta prometió no decirle a nadie sobre lo que había visto, y él no pudo estar más en deuda por eso. El pelirrojo le pidió un trabajo, pues no podía vivir siempre de lo que aquel chico le diera, y con los contactos que Kise tenía, le consiguió un trabajo ahí donde él trabajaba como modelo. En los lugares públicos a donde este asistiera, Kagami debía ser su guardaespaldas.

No era un trabajo que se hiciera a menudo, pero el de orbes rojos se dio cuenta que pese a ser un trabajo algo _corto,_ era definitivamente bien pagado. Ganaba casi lo mismo que el rubio, salvo por quizá, 3000 euros menos.

La confianza fue creciendo pues seguían viviendo juntos, y aunque Taiga saliera a cazar para no dañar así Ryouta, este siempre le pedía que mejor trajera el cuerpo a la casa, para así poder racionarle la comida. La sorpresa por esa petición azotó fuerte a Kagami, quien aunque no creía que fuera lo correcto –ya que el de cabellera rubia se metía en terreno peligroso al tener cuerpos humanos en su hogar– lo hacía porque Kise se lo pedía.

No supo cuando fue que de esa rara relación de conocidos, pasaron a ser compañeros cercanos de trabajo; luego a amigos, los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera ver; hasta que finalmente, entre humano y gárgola, existió una química tan apasionada y fuerte, que Kagami dudó sentir alguna vez en su frío y duro corazón negro. Se había enamorado de un humano, y este le correspondía.

Recuerda escuchar voces en su cabeza, diciéndole que aquello estaba mal, que estaba cometiendo un pecado que se pagaba con la muerte, pero a él le importaba poco. No necesitaba las órdenes del cielo para hacer lo que quería, ya era suficiente que aquel dios al cual tanto idolatraban los humanos le hubiera castigado devorando a aquellos seres solo por su libertad.

A veces, aquel ser que creían lleno de amor para todos, era un egoísta que solo usaba a los humanos como marionetas de algún juego, sin importarle realmente sus vidas ni sus muertes.

Si bien eso fue hace más de cinco años, Kagami no podía estar más a gusto con que aquel rubio de hermosos ojos miel fuera quien ahora le abriera un espacio en su corazón, ya que tenía un cálido refugio donde estar, sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie. No sabía que es lo que dirían sus hermanos si se enteraban de aquella relación, pero Taiga no quería darle vueltas al asunto.

Además, la vida de sus hermanos era algo que a él le daba curiosidad, pues cada uno vivía en lugares diferentes y cazaba por zonas diferentes; así que realmente no había manera de que aquellos se enteraran de que tenía una relación sentimental con aquel humano, puesto que ya habían pasado dos años sin saberlo, no había algo que afirmara que lo hicieran este año.

– Kagamicchi – La voz de Kise le trajo de vuelta de su tren de pensamientos. Había llegado a la habitación con la enorme cama que compartía con su pareja sin darse cuenta. Su amante ya estaba cambiado con la ropa que usaba para dormir y estaba en la cama, y le tendía la suya.

Taiga se sentó en el borde del colchón, pasándose una mano por su nuca, estirándola. Kise de inmediato se acercó a él, y con cuidado le sacó la camiseta que traía. El pelirrojo no opuso resistencia y dejó que el de cabellera rubia le ayudara, en cuanto su torso estuvo expuesto, las manos de Ryouta viajaron hasta sus hombros, dando un leve y relajante masaje.

– ¿Cansado, Taigacchi? – Preguntó el de piel pálida, siguiendo en la tarea de masajear los hombros de aquel ser que no era humano. Sintió como la tensión en los hombros de su pareja iba desapareciendo conforme más empeño ponía en su masaje. Kagami soltó un suspiro de relajación cuando se sintió por completo en paz.

– Algo así… – Respondió, notando como los masajes de Kise bajaban un poco de intensidad mirándole curioso. Taiga no quería alterar a su amante, pues si le decía lo más probable era que le dijera que se fueran del país, y él no quería irse, además de que sus hermanos le detectarían y ahí sí tendría que explicar lo que hacía con el humano – Nada importante, no te preocupes – Le tranquilizó besando sus labios suave y tiernamente.

– Bueno, si estás cansado hoy no habrá acción – Dijo con un sonrisa, y aunque el pelirrojo quería desde lo más profundo de su ser volverse uno con aquel modelo, sabía que por esta vez el chico tenía razón. Su mente estaba completamente agotada. Tomó su camiseta para dormir y se la puso, y lo mismo hizo con su pantalón, aun con la mirada color miel sobre su retaguardia.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Le preguntó con un toque divertido a su amante. Este ni siquiera se molestó en sonrojarse o negarlo.

– Claro que me gusta, es más, me encanta – Respondió mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente. Kagami terminó de cambiarse aun con la penetrante mirada de Ryouta sobre su cuerpo. Parecía que ahora él era el que estaba siendo devorado, aunque sea por medio de la mirada. Ya listo, se acostó en el colchón para quedar junto al cuerpo de su pareja.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Se animó a preguntar la gárgola, ya que quería saber qué tanto pasó en la sesión de fotos del otro. Kise se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera muy cansado. Sin embargo, respondió con toda la honestidad que pudo.

– Lo normal, solo que sonreír mucho hizo que se me entumiera la boca por media hora – Dijo medio divertido medio serio. Kagami rió ante la anécdota que el humano le había dicho. Él no trabajaba hasta que el rubio se fuera a algún lugar de manera _pública,_ así que no había problema en flojear todo el día – ¿Y el tuyo?

– Realmente no hay mucho que decir, solo volé por ahí – Dijo como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo. Los párpados ajenos se abrieron dejando ver esos irises color miel que tenían un brillo de ilusión. Así era el modelo en cuanto la palabra _vuelo_ llegaba a sus oídos. Taiga besó la frente de su amante.

– Me gustaría poder volar… – Comentó en un murmullo el de piel pálida, pero pese a lo bajo que habló, los sentidos desarrollados del pelirrojo le escucharon perfectamente.

– Tal vez algún día te dé un paseo…

– ¡¿Enserio?! – Interrumpió Ryouta de manera abrupta, ocasionando que una gran sonrisa se posara en el rostro de la gárgola al notar lo que había ocasionado su comentario. Pera los gestos de su pareja valían la pena, era encantador verlo así de alegre. Asintió a esa exclamación con forma de pregunta.

– Algún día, lo prometo – Kise frunció el ceño y formó un puchero pues estaba seguro que aunque el otro le hubiera dicho eso, lo más probable era que no lo cumpliera. Sin embargo, poco duró su enojo pues realmente estaba cansado. Estaban a minutos de dar la medianoche.

– Taigacchi… – Llamó el menor, recibiendo aquel par de ojos color sangre sobre su persona. Kagami hizo un extraño sonido con los labios, para indicar que le estaba escuchando. El humano se acurrucó más contra ese cuerpo que carecía de calor corporal – Cuéntame otra vez esa leyenda… _–_ Pidió medio adormilado.

– ¿Cuál, Ryouta? Recuerda que son dos – Preguntó utilizando el nombre de su amante. Siempre era lo mismo. El modelo le pedía que le contara una leyenda sobre su origen, casi como un niño le pide a su padre que le cuente un cuento para dormir. Pero para Kise, había dos leyendas que eran sus favoritas, pero tenía que decidirse solo una por noche.

– La de _Juana de Arco_ … – Dijo mientras medio abría perezosamente los párpados. Kagami se acomodó en la cama de manera que pudiera abrazar al chico a su lado, mientras recordaba rápidamente las palabras que usaría para volver a relatar aquella leyenda que a su pareja le encantaba escuchar.

– Bien… – Dijo mientras carraspeaba para volver a hablar y contar la leyenda que se sabía completamente de memoria porque, él lo había vivido.

… _Corre una leyenda sobre las gárgolas de la Catedral de Notre Dame desde el 30 de mayo del año 1431, y cada año, esa misma fecha se recuerda en las calles de París, pues sucede un acontecimiento similar._

 _Ese año, en 1431, llevaron a la hoguera a Juana de Arco en la plaza del Mercado Viejo de Ruán, una muchacha que decía haber oído la voz de Dios, y que este le había dicho que estaba destina a salvar a Francia del saqueo de los ingleses._

 _Ocurrió durante la Guerra de los Cien Años y, fuese verdad o mentira que había oído a Dios, Juana comandó un ejército en el sitio de Orleans y ganó para los franceses una de las batallas más decisivas de la guerra. Pero, a pesar de haberse convertido en una heroína nacional, Juana de Arco calló en desgracia y fue condenada a morir en la hoguera por herejía._

 _Aquel día hubo tal exhibición de fanatismo, que las gárgolas despertaron de su sueño de años y arrasaron la ciudad por la noche. Desde las cornisas de la catedral, los monstruos alados y cornudos contemplaron el escalofriante espectáculo de la muerte de una inocente y decidieron vengarla._

 _Se dice que a la mañana siguiente aparecieron por las calles de París los cadáveres masacrados de cientos de personas, algunos mutilados y la mayoría con marcas de lo que parecían ser mordidas de bestias hambrientas; todos los cuerpos eran de los que habían asistido al suplicio de Juana de Arco en la Plaza del Mercado._

 _Es así que las Gárgolas comenzaron su eterna vigilancia sobre catedrales góticas, barrocas, e incluso en edificios con pocas pretensiones religiosas. Desde las alturas escrutan al caminante, recordándole constantemente el destino trágico de su alma, aquello que lo espera del otro lado si se desvía del santo edificio que yace bajo sus garras como un cadáver descomunal._

 _Pero eso fue solo el principio. Las gárgolas, furiosas por el comportamiento de los humanos y que estos pudieran ser libres, enfrentaron a Dios para que les otorgara la misma libertad. Lo consiguieron, pero obtuvieron la peor de las desgracias._

 _Sus estómagos de piedra y sin necesidad de alimento, rugirían de una gran hambre de carne. De esa manera, Dios castigó a las gárgolas haciéndolas cometer pecados horribles, y también castigó a los hombres, al hacerlos las únicas presas capaces de saciar el apetito voraz que consumía a aquellas bestias implacables._

 _El infierno en la tierra surgía cada 30 de mayo, pues ese día, las gárgolas tendrían un hambre feroz superando a todas las demás. Atacarían sin piedad a todo aquel humano que estuviera en las calles de París por la noche, repitiendo de nuevo aquella grotesca escena que empezó desde 1431…_

En cuanto Kagami terminó de relatar aquella leyenda, se dio cuenta de que Kise estaba ya profundamente dormido, pues su respiración era tranquila, y su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud. Acarició tiernamente los cabellos dorados del chico, mientras intentaba dormir también.

No lo logró.

Al contar aquella leyenda, de nuevo su mente había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos. Porque aquello que contó podría ser solo una leyenda para las mentes humanas, pero para él no. No era una simple leyenda, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de lo que vivió aquella vez en la que despertó de su largo sueño, solo para encontrarse con la crueldad humana.

Entonces Taiga pensó de nuevo en aquella unidad destinada a destruirlos. ¿Tendría algo qué ver aquella fecha tan maldita para él? La respuesta era sí. Todos los años, desde 1431, hacía aquella masacre junto a sus hermanos, aun cuando no quisiera. De eso ya un poco más de 585 años, pero las cosas seguían repitiéndose.

Kagami sabía que aunque él no fuera precisamente inmortal, podría vivir muchas décadas más. No obstante, Ryouta no. Tendría que vivir con la desgracia de que el único ser que había amado hasta el momento, se iría de sus brazos sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo. Además, la idea de que fuera él quien le dañara también le carcomía por dentro, pues era eso lo que menos quería.

Durante sus cinco años juntos –tres de amistad y dos de relación sentimental– el pelirrojo tenía que huir lejos de Kise cuando la noche del 30 de mayo se acercaba. Sabía que no podía evitar aquella matanza, pero no se arriesgaría teniendo al rubio cerca. El modelo sabía lo que realmente era, pero podía asegurar que este nunca le había visto cazando, y esperaba que jamás lo viera.

Si bien, podría tener algo de _tacto_ o _piedad_ al momento de asesinar a su presa –con una muerte rápida e indolora– durante aquella fecha de mayo, perdía todo control de su ser, y solamente atacaba a quien sea que se cruzara en su camino, sin importarle si es mujer u hombre, adulto o niño, ni siquiera si era bueno o malo.

Por eso desaparecía lejos de Ryouta, pues no quería dañarlo ni ser la causa de su muerte.

Sus ojos rojos miraron el calendario que se situaba en la pared del rubio, ya que pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, aquella pequeña lámpara de noche encendida le servía para ver perfectamente a su alrededor. Sus ojos se situaron de inmediato en el día y mes en el cual estaban.

5 de mayo.

Su cuerpo entero vibró. Estaba ya cada vez más cerca de que aquella fecha y con todo eso de la unidad de exterminadores en curso aquello iba a ser un gran problema. Pero, viéndolo del lado bueno, no tendrían que preocuparse por una gárgola más ya que, Haizaki había sido eliminado del mapa.

Y eso mismo le llevaba al lado malo. Si aquellos pudieron destruir a aquel chico de cabellera grisácea sin dejar rastro, aun cuando este fuera un completo guerrero en cuanto a luchas se trataba, significaba que estos humanos no venían con juegos, y que probablemente, el 30 de mayo de esa fecha, hubiera una guerra brutal entre humanos y gárgolas.

Cuando el reloj de la mesa de al lado marcó la una, Kagami decidió que era hora de dormir. Si bien, no lo necesitaba debido a que su naturaleza era ser una criatura nocturna, siempre dormía porque de esa manera pasaba más tiempo con el rubio que durante el día; pues este tenía trabajo y Kagami se iba por ahí a vagar hasta encontrar alguna otra presa que sirviera de alimento.

En cuanto el reloj marcó exactamente las 1:15 a.m. Taiga ya estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

Himuro observaba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una buena presa que pudiera cazar. Takao detrás de él hacía exactamente lo mismo, utilizando su vista más desarrollada que la del primero para identificar al individuo. Sus narices percibieron el característico olor a sangre fresca, y sus oídos escucharon perfectamente unos alaridos. No tardaron en encontrar a aquella presa perfecta que se merecía la muerte. Aquellos gritos femeninos de dolor y agonía los guiaban.

Estaba cerca, así que no necesitaron expandir sus alas para volar. A una velocidad casi inverosímil y por medio de grandes zancadas, llegaron en unos cuantos segundos. Cuando estuvieron dentro de aquel callejón oscuro y desolado no hicieron mucho esfuerzo para ver el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Los gritos de hace rato habían cesado, pero el cadáver de la mujer estaba en el suelo, derramando sangre a borbotones.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya – La voz de Takao fue el sonido que interrumpió aquel lugar tan silencioso, haciendo que aquel asesino diera un respingo al saber que ya no estaba solo – ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo irónico mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo de aquella humana que yacía tirada en el suelo. Aquel hombre musculoso no pudo hacer nada ya que aún estaba en un pequeño shock porque no había escuchado venir a esos dos.

– Pero… ¿Qué…? – Apenas habló el tipo, pero fue interrumpido por la exclamación de Kazunari.

– ¡Qué mal! ¡Una mujer tan linda como esta no merecía morir por un hombre tan horrible como tú! Y no lo digo en el sentido metafórico ni romántico – Se burló aquel pelinegro, haciendo cabrear a aquel hombre con típicas características de ser un maleante. Takao retrocedió solo un poco, para ver mejor el vil intento de amenazarlos de aquel sujeto.

– ¡Escuchen sanguijuelas! – Vociferó con tono amenazante – ¡Más les vale tener el pico cerrado si no quieren terminar como ella! ¡No tendré piedad cuando los mate! – Aquellas palabras, hicieron que ambos pelinegros se miraran unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas – ¡Se los advertí! – El hombre, más irritado por esa insolencia, se abalanzó en contra ellos para intentar clavarles la navaja con la que había matado a aquella chica.

En un rápido movimiento, Kazunari –quien había sido el objetivo del matón– desapareció por breves segundos del campo de visión humano, haciendo que el asesino perdiera el sentido al no ver a su supuesta víctima donde _debería_ estar. El pelinegro volvió a aparecer justo a sus espaldas para darle una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo mandó al piso, cayendo justo frente a los zapatos de la otra gárgola.

Tatsuya se inclinó hacia abajo solo para tomar de los cabellos algo largos y castaños de aquel despreciable sujeto, y con ayuda de su fuerza, levantó el cuerpo completo solo de aquellas hebras de cabello como si el hombre no pesara más que una pluma. Este hizo una mueca de dolor al ser jalado tan brusco de su cuero cabelludo.

– Si tú nos quisiste matar sin piedad, entonces no te molestaras si nosotros tampoco te tenemos piedad al matarte… ¿No? – Habló el pelinegro con un ojo cubierto por las hebras largas de su cabello. Su mirada y sonrisa eran lo más parecido a unas _psicóticas_ , si es que le preguntaban a aquel tipo.

Perturbado, el hombre intentó forcejear para librarse, pero solo consiguió que Takao sujetara sus brazos para impedir su escape. Con movimientos más bruscos, el humano intentó librarse, aun cuando pelear contra la fuerza de aquellas gárgolas era estúpido. Kazunari, cansado de tanto forcejeo inútil, terminó por romperle los dos brazos en un microsegundo.

– Ups – Dijo el de menor altura, como si realmente no hubiera querido hacer aquello – Supongo que se me ha pasado la fuerza – Comentó como restándole importancia a aquel asunto, más que el hecho de que los alaridos de dolor del hombre estaban casi por perforarle los tímpanos. Como toque final, Kazunari tiró de ambas extremidades, y terminó por arrancarlas, haciendo que la sangre se regara por todo el callejón.

Los gritos fueron aún más fuertes, e incluso Himuro tuvo que alejar un poco su cabeza de la de aquel nefasto sujeto.

– Sin rencores, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó sonriendo cálidamente, aun cuando estuviera cometiendo esa gran masacre. El hombre le miró suplicante, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y diciendo incoherencias entre dientes que Tatsuya no supo distinguir.

Finalmente, cansado de todo ese teatro de amabilidad de su parte, giró rápido el cuello ajeno, provocando el singular sonido de los huesos rotos al matar a aquel tipo rompiéndole en cuello. El cuerpo inerte y muerto de aquel humano que no era más que escoria, cayó al pavimento de ese callejón completamente destrozado. Incluso en la cara podía notarse el terror que esa _víctima_ experimentó.

– ¿Y qué haremos con la otra? Nos ganamos u sin esfuerzo – Preguntó la otra gárgola mientras lanzaba sobre el cuerpo del hombre los brazos del mismo, ya con menos sangre goteando. Los dos pares de ojos se dirigieron al cuerpo de la mujer que había sido asesinada sin que ellos supieran el motivo.

– La llevaremos, no podemos dejar ningún rastro, menos aún con esa sociedad estúpida trabajando – Dictaminó el de mayor altura. No es que acostumbraran a cazar en _manada_ , pero aprovechando que se fueron por el mismo _camino_ , no les vendría mal pasar un rato en compañía del otro – Bueno, yo me llevaré solo el cuerpo de este, tú puedes quedarte con los brazos y la chica.

– Viva, la mejor parte – Celebró con fingido sarcasmo, mientras alzaba sin ánimos un brazo al aire para hacer ver que estaba aún más falsamente emocionado. Tatsuya suspiró intentando calmarse ante las acciones y gestos de su compañero, pues aunque era un chico paciente y tranquilo, tenía sus límites y Takao Kazunari, era alguien que siempre los sobrepasaba.

– Bueno, entonces llévate a este… – Comentó, harto de las quejas de su compañero.

– Era broma Tatsu-chan, no te lo tomes todo tan enserio – Interrumpió el menor mientras sonreía y cargaba el cuerpo de la chica y los brazos del tipo para abrir sus alas de piel rugosa y grisácea, y alzar un poco el vuelo, sin estar demasiado alto, pero tampoco tocando el piso – ¿Nos vamos? – Sugirió, pues sus _hogares_ quedaban por los mismos rumbos.

– Supongo que no hay opción – Dijo en un suspiro, mientras tomaba el cuerpo del hombre con la cabeza colgando fuera de su lugar. También dejó ver sus alas para abrirlas y volar hasta la misma distancia en la que se encontraba Kazunari – Vámonos – Dijo mientras volaba aún más alto, mientras el otro le seguía el vuelo, desapareciendo entre las densas nubes oscuras de la noche…

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo por el momento.**

 **Espero que la escena de Himuro y Takao se haya leído gore, porque esa era la intención.**

 **No olviden comentar, nos leemos en el próximo cap. Besos~**


	4. Extrañas Sensaciones

**La verdad es que este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, incluso lo había subido en mi Wattpad (Dense una vuelta por ahí por si les interesa, tengo el mismo nombre) pero por mi pereza no lo había subido por aquí. Perdón.**

 **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

No muy lejos de donde las gárgolas dejaban atrás la cuidad, dos hombres con un logo muy característico y uniformes de la _D.U.G._ miraban desde lo alto de un edificio por medio de unos binoculares especiales como aquellos seres horribles que ellos consideraban monstruos, se marchaban volando con aquellas _pobres víctimas_.

Uno de ellos, sonriendo al ver a aquellas bestias de nuevo, sacó de su bolsillo una especie de comunicador muy avanzado para esa época y enseguida contactó con la base central, sin perder contacto visual de aquellas dos figuras que volaban por sobre las nubes, ajenas a su alrededor. La voz de una chica resonó por el comunicador.

– _¿Dai-chan? ¿Qué sucede? –_ Preguntó la voz, interesada en recopilar datos.

– Satsuki, los tenemos – Habló con voz socarrona mientras apartaba la vista de los binoculares y veía por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero de cabellera verde que estaba tomando apuntes de las coordenadas en un aparato parecido a una tableta. Sonrió al saber que pronto volverían a tener a esos seres retorciéndose de dolor bajo su poderío.

– _Akashi-kun estará muy feliz cuando lo sepa, buen trabajo Dai-chan –_ Respondió la chica, mientras en la base por medio de la computadora frente a ella tecleaba algunas cosas para encontrar la ubicación de sus dos amigos y ver por medio de un mapa virtual unos dos puntos rojos que sobre volaban la zona – _Tú también, Midorin._

– No fue muy difícil en realidad – Habló una tercera voz. El primero de los cazadores –un moreno de cabello y ojos azul oscuro– tan solo rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de su compañero. Vio como este se ajustaba las gafas que traía en el puente de la nariz.

– _Bien, entonces regresen a la base, mañana podrán cazarlos –_ Dijo la chica mientras luego recibía un _entendido_ de ambos cazadores, solo para que ella pudiera decir _cambio y fuera_ , y desconectarse de la línea que aquellos dos chicos de la asociación estaban usando. El hombre con anteojos guardó su equipo mientras el otro seguía observando a aquellos seres.

– Aomine, vámonos – Ordenó su compañero, mientras se lanzaba desde el techo de ese edificio para aterrizar perfectamente en el suelo. El nombrado Aomine siguió mirando un rato más hasta que de igual modo guardó sus cosas, y terminó por arrojarse desde lo alto para caer en el piso y seguirle el paso al otro cazador.

Ambos cazadores caminaron hacia donde estaba el edificio central de _D.U.G._ sin dirigirse ni una palabra, ni siquiera una sola mirada. Simplemente caminaron hasta llegar a donde se supone, estaba una de las entradas secretas del cuartel subterráneo. Un elevador abrió sus puertas y ellos entraron mientras la máquina se cerraba y los bajaba más.

 _Malditas gárgolas._ Fue el único pensamiento que se instalaba en sus mentes, y quizá, la verdadera razón por la cual estaban unidos como cómplices en ese trabajo.

Cuando Kagami despertó, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Para ser alguien a quien no le gustara mucho dormir cuando lo hacía lo hacía como _roca_. Su naturaleza, quizá. Se percató de que estaba solo en esa gran cama, por lo que supuso que Kise ya se habría levantado. Un olor nauseabundo le llegó desde la cocina.

Se levantó del colchón para vestirse apropiadamente, mientras se lavaba la cara con agua que estaba en un pequeño recipiente cerca de la cama. Salió de la habitación para irse con dirección a la cocina. Se encontró con el rubio ya vestido para irse a trabajar friendo algo en la sartén. El olor asqueroso de los huevos revueltos y el tocino le produjo arcadas, pero logró contenerse.

– Buenos días Kise – Saludó. Se hubiera acercado a darle algún beso pero el asqueroso olor de la comida humana se lo impidió. Seguro que si se acercaba terminaría por expulsar su cena de ayer. El rubio giró un poco el rostro para ver a su pareja alejarse de donde cocinaba. Sonrió. Si el pelirrojo fuera humano, ese gesto le hubiera hecho pensar que era un asco en la cocina.

– Buenos días Kagamicchi – Correspondió el saludo, entregando de nuevo su atención a la sartén. No era malo cocinando, la comida le salía como siempre, normal; pero el que a Taiga le disgustara la comida humana no podía saber cómo sabía su comida para otras personas. Sin proponérselo, se entristeció, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que el otro lo notara.

Kagami, notando un aura algo decaída en el rubio mientras seguía friendo, se acercó a este procurando no respirar por la nariz. Sabía perfectamente que su gesto de alejarse hacía que Ryouta se pusiera algo triste, pero es que casi no podía evitarlo, su naturaleza de gárgola le hacía sentir el aroma de la comida humana como una aberración.

En cuanto llegó a donde su chico seguía friendo, le abrazó de la cintura, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la cadera un poco estrecha del joven. Ocultó su cabeza entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello, consiguiendo así respirar el dulce aroma que desprendía su amante, en lugar de esa asquerosa –para él– comida. Respiró profundamente y repartió besos, pero no se excedió. No quería perder el control.

– ¿Qué haces Kagamicchi? – Preguntó curioso el rubio, y también algo incómodo. Los besos en su cuello le producían cosquillas. Sin embargo, no se alejó del pelirrojo, pues sabía que este estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por haberse acercado hasta él aun cuando estuviera cocinando.

– Me sentía solo en la mesa – Fue lo que escuchó Ryouta, pues la gárgola seguía enterrando su cabeza entre su ropa y piel, de manera que así no oliera nada más que a él, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que la tarea de entender sus palabras se volviera un poco más difícil. Si Kise no lo hubiera tenido pegado al cuerpo, seguramente no lo hubiera oído.

– Kagamicchi – Llamó el otro, el nombrado hizo un sonido ahogado dando a entender que le estaba escuchando, sin quitar su cabeza de donde estaba – No respires, voy a quitarlo de la sartén y ponerlo en el plato – Taiga como respuesta a esa acción, enterró más su cara en las prendas que cubrían la espalda del rubio. Kise hizo lo que dijo, y cuando la comida ya estaba en el plato volvió a hablar – Ve a la mesa, enseguida voy.

– Okey – Se escuchó apenas. No hubo necesidad de pedirlo dos veces cuando a una velocidad sorprendente el pelirrojo se alejó del cuerpo de su pareja hasta llegar a la mesa, visiblemente un poco mareado y provocado. En su rostro se veía la clara señal de que estaba aguantando las arcadas.

Kise abrió aún más la ventana de la cocina, esperando que así el olor caliente que producía el desayuno escapara por ahí para ya no molestar a su amado. Espero alrededor de un minuto y cuando se dio cuenta de que el olor ya no era tan intenso, lo llevó hasta la mesa, viendo a como su pareja le sonreía –o hacía el intento de sonreír–.Después fue por su café y pan tostado, y regresó a la mesa, para ahora sí, sentarse a comer.

– Kagamicchi, no es necesario que me acompañes en la mesa, no quiero que te enfermes – Habló preocupado el de cabellera dorada, pues aunque le gustara ese gesto por parte de Kagami, sabía que a este le repugnaba la comida humana. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia cortar carne humana o filtrar sangre de la misma, pero al menos no olía asqueroso. Casi ni se sentía el aroma.

– ¿Y no pasar este pequeño tiempo juntos antes de que te vayas a trabajar y no nos veamos hasta la noche? Olvídalo – Ironizó el mayor, mucho mayor en edad, mientras que con ayuda de su dedo pulgar e índice se tapa su nariz para respirar por la boca, haciendo así que su voz sonara de manera _nasal._ Ryouta se sintió enormemente feliz por ese acto de amor. Se sintió dichoso.

– Te amo, ¿Lo sabes? – Preguntó el rubio mientras procuraba comer lo más rápido posible, pero sin atragantarse. Aquella pregunta, hizo a Taiga mirarlo con sorpresa, solo para después embozar una gran sonrisa que apenas y se veía debido a la mano que cubría su nariz y parte de su rostro.

– Si lo sé. Yo también te amo, ¿Sabías eso? – Le cuestionó con el mismo tono de voz que el otro había usado anteriormente, aunque con el rostro un poco carmín. Kise terminó de beber un poco de su café para después enfocar sus bellos orbes color miel en la gárgola. Estos parecían brillar hermosamente.

– Claro que lo sé – Respondió con un leve sonrojo apenas visible. Le gustaba estar así, le gustaba saber que había encontrado a la persona –o más bien, gárgola– que amaría durante el resto de _su_ vida, pues sabía que de la de Kagami, no la sería. El chico tenía más de 500 años, y él apenas y cumplía los 20. Este otro podía reemplazarlo, y él ya estaría muerto.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con esa voz nasal, notando de nuevo un aura deprimente alrededor de su amante. No le gustaba verlo así, le partía el alma –si es que aún tenía alguna–.

– No es nada – El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras terminaba su desayuno; no quería preocupar al pelirrojo. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a dejar los platos en el fregadero cuando una mano le tomó de la muñeca evitando así su escape.

– Ryouta – Llamó el ligeramente más alto, haciendo que el mencionado le mirase a los ojos – Si hay algo que te moleste o preocupe, no dudes en decírmelo; sabes que yo estaré ahí para ti, por algo es que tú y yo estamos unidos. Yo te amo, tú me amas, ambos nos amamos. Tienes mi confianza, así como yo quiero tener la tuya – Aquellas palabras hermosas provenientes de Taiga, dejaron a Kise sorprendido.

– Lo siento, no quería que pensaras que yo… – Intentó explicarse, ya que no quería que aquella gárgola pensará que no confiaba en él. Le había entregado su confianza por completo, más que a cualquier otra persona –o humano– que había conocido durante su vida.

– Hey, no llores – Interrumpió Kagami, llevando su mano hacia donde vio cómo se resbalaba una lágrima por la pálida piel del joven. Este, se llevó la mano también a su rostro, notando que efectivamente, había dado indicios de querer llorar – Si no quieres decirme, está bien.

– No – Cortó el otro – Quiero decirte, demostrarte que tienes mi confianza – el de orbes escarlata le miró un poco sorprendido, pero esperando atentamente as palabras de su pareja. Ryouta se limpió el rostro mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para hablar – Tú sabes que yo no viviré por siempre, solo soy un simple humano eso lo sé pero, no quiero que te olvides de mí. Quiero pensar que por más años que pasaran, yo… yo seguiré siendo alguien importante para ti – Farfulló, mientras sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse.

– Lo eres y siempre lo serás – Respondió el pelirrojo, tomando entre su mano la blanca del menor – Antes yo jamás pensé en terminar como pareja de un humano, pero entonces llegaste tú. Nunca me había importado tener pareja o algo, porque todas las gárgolas son mis hermanos y los humanos mi alimento así que cuando apareciste en mi camino yo… yo no sabía ni cómo hablarte. Pero una cosa te prometo, y es que por más años que pasen, yo jamás me voy a olvidar de ti – Bajó un poco el tono de su voz y escondió su rostro entre sus mechones rojo oscuros – Aun si tú… encuentras a alguien más…

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó el rubio, pues a pesar de las bellas palabras que habían hecho caer unas cuantas lágrimas por sus tersas mejillas, no alcanzó a escuchar la última frase. El pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía para así calmar a su amante – Taigacchi… – Intentó insistir el otro pero la gárgola le detuvo.

– No es nada Ryouta – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para tomar los platos sucios del modelo y llevarlos él mismo al fregadero, por más nauseas que le provocaran. Cuando los dejó ahí volvió a acercarse al humano, el cual ya se había levantado – Será mejor que vayas a trabajar, te veré en la noche – Se despidió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Por qué no en los labios? – Se quejó el chico de hebras doradas haciendo un adorable puchero que a su edad, era bastante infantil.

– Tú nunca me quieres besar en los labios después de terminar de comer, pues bien; ahora te lo regreso – Se mofó el otro, notando como el ceño de Kise se fruncía y apretaba los labios visiblemente enojado. Se rio a viva voz mientras apretaba las mejillas pálidas de su pareja, y al soltarlas estos consiguieron un color rojo.

– ¡Te odio! – Le gritó sin verdadero enfado mientras también le besaba la mejilla con fuerza innecesaria y rápidamente tomaba su maleta para salir casi corriendo del comedor. Cuando Kagami escuchó como estaba abriendo la puerta se apresuró en gritar él también.

– ¡Eso no es lo que dices en las noches! – Escuchó perfectamente un bufido irritado que más bien casi parecía el gruñido de algún animal. Se rio de nueva cuenta y cuando oyó como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo gritó aún más fuerte – ¡También te amo! – Escuchó varios quejidos enfurruñados, y así supo que Ryouta le había oído.

Miró el fregadero donde reposaban los platos sucios de lo que había comido su amante. Suspiró mientras tomaba los guantes de hule para lavarlos, pues aunque no se hubiera ofrecido directamente, cuando le quitó los platos al rubio dio la indirecta de que él los lavaría. Se colocó un cubre bocas blanco –que además le tapara la nariz– para evitar oler la comida humana.

– Terminaré en menos de lo que canta un gallo – Se dijo a sí mismo. Y con eso en mente, abrió el grifo dejando al agua caer libremente, tomó la esponja previamente bañada en el líquido lava trastes, y se dedicó a tallar cada uno de los platos y tazas sucias, hasta dejarlos relucientes. Después los secaría y los colocaría en su lugar.

Luego de su labor, se iría a vagabundear por ahí hasta que llegara la noche. Además, según Kise le había mencionado, se estaba quedando sin el alimento de la semana. Sonrió aunque debido al cubre bocas no se notó. Sus ojos rubí adquirieron un brillo salvaje y _mortal_ , mientras recitaba las siguientes palabras en un sentido figurado, pero que él sabía exactamente el significado.

– _Hoy es día de ir de compras…_

Kasamatsu caminaba tranquilamente con dirección a su trabajo. Nuevo, a decir verdad. Lo había conseguido solo dos días antes de que Kuroko le diera la noticia de la organización, pero ahora supo que era bueno haber hecho ese acto. No siempre podría vivir con el dinero y cosas de valor que tuvieran sus víctimas. Aunque la idea era tentadora, pero no.

Ahora se había convertido en un guía de turistas que daba recorridos alrededor de toda la catedral de Notre Dame. También hacía recorridos de París enteros pero por el día de hoy le tocaba la catedral. Con ayuda de los papeles _falsos_ que junto con sus hermanos logró obtener, pudo presentarse para el trabajo como un humano corriente.

Claro que, al ser una gárgola que había vivido más de 500 años se había dedicado a leer y aprender toda clase de idiomas además del francés –su idioma natal–, ahora también sabía hablar inglés americano e inglés británico, español latino y castellano, italiano, portugués, japonés, coreano, chino e incluso sabía ruso. Y esas cualidades, le ayudaron a conseguir su trabajo demasiado fácil.

– Ah, Yukio – Le habló uno de sus superiores apenas verle –, Que bueno que al fin llegas; te toca atender al primer grupo de la mañana. Suerte – Con solo decirle eso y una palmada animosa en la espalda, el hombre _aparentemente_ mayor y castaño desapareció por ahí. La gárgola suspiró, caminando hacia donde el grupo de _italianos_ , esperaba curioso e impaciente, mirando hacia todos lados.

– _Buenos días, mi nombre es Kasamatsu Yukio, seré su guía el día de hoy –_ Habló el pelinegro con una sonrisa y en perfecto italiano, atrapando así la atención del grupo de turistas. Pudo notar que había dos parejas jóvenes, una familia de cinco integrantes –en total había 2 niñas y 1 niño de diferentes edades– y una pareja de ancianos que parecía haber salido a viajar a conocer el mundo.

– _¿Puedo preguntar en el camino o tengo que esperar a que termine?_ – Preguntó levantando la mano una de las niñas que Kasamatsu pudo calcularle, era la mayor de sus hermanos. Supuso que anteriormente le habían dicho que se mantuviera callada hasta el final. Le sonrió cálidamente mientras volvía a hablarle.

– _Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no es necesario terminar el recorrido; después de todo es algo bueno que los niños pregunten lo que les llama la atención –_ Le respondió mientras se acercaba hacia ella y se agachaba hasta su altura para revolverle un poco los cabellos. Después rápido se apartó para no incomodarla ni molestar a sus padres.

– _¿Se puede tomar fotografías? –_ Preguntó uno de los hombres de las dos parejas.

– _Claro, siempre y cuando no sean con flash –_ Respondió para después darle la espalda al grupo y quedar frente a la entrada de la gran catedral – _Bien, comencemos –_ Dijo mientras entraba al edificio con los turistas detrás de él.

El paseo fue normal, él explicaba todo lo que sabía sobre la catedral, ya que otra de sus cualidades en ese trabajo fue que supiera más que los otros guías de turistas en lo que se refiere a la historia de aquella _iglesia_. Claro que todo lo que sabía, era por lo que había visto, además de unos datos más que investigó antes de que él despertara de su sueño.

– _¿Qué son esas cosas? –_ Preguntó el niño, y el que parecía ser el de en medio de los tres hermanos. Yukio miró hacia donde el niño apuntaba curioso pero al mismo tiempo con miedo, pues se aferraba fuerte al faldón de su madre. Una sonrisa amarga se instaló en su rostro.

– _Esas cosas, son gárgolas –_ Respondió mientras apuntaba algunas de las _estatuas_ de piedra que sobresalían por los muros de la catedral. Sus hermanos que se habían mantenido aun _dormidos_ , y los que decidieron quedarse en la protección de la iglesia, en vez de ser libres.

– _¿Por qué son tan feas?_ – Fue ahora la hermana mayor quién preguntó, haciendo una mueca al ver la apariencia de aquellas cosas. La niña de edad menor, estaba entre los brazos de su madre mientras escondía su cara en la ropa de esta, señal de que las gárgolas de piedra le habían asustado.

– _La historia nos ha dicho que son las almas condenadas por sus pecados, a las que se impide la entrada en la casa de Dios –_ Comenzó a explicar, también acaparando así la atención de los adultos –, _Esta podría ser una interpretación apropiada, especialmente, para las gárgolas más visibles y terroríficas como la que están señalando, que pueden servir como ejemplo de lo que puede ocurrirle a los pecadores –_ Explicó mientras comenzaba a seguir caminando por la parte alta de la catedral, pasando por más gárgolas.

– _¿Qué son entonces? –_ Volvió a preguntar la niña mayor, pues parecía que inevitablemente, aquellas estatuas de piedra de apariencia horrible, le habían llamado la atención.

– _De todas las explicaciones posibles –_ Le respondió _–, La más aceptada es aquella que nos habla de ellas como guardianes de la Iglesia, signos mágicos que mantienen alejado al diablo. Esta interpretación puede explicar el porqué de tan diabólicos y espantosos aspectos y su ubicación fuera de la catedral._

– ¿ _Entonces no son ni buenos ni malos?_ – Preguntó esta vez el hermano de la niña, el mediano, acercándose hacia Kasamatsu pero tomando la mano de su hermana mayor. El pelinegro le sonrió con amabilidad, para que viera que no haya que temer.

– _Exactamente, son como una balanza que permite que ninguno de los dos lados se caiga –_ Explicó mientras hacía un gesto de _equilibrio_ con sus manos –, _¿Comprendes?_ – El niño y la niña asintieron a su explicación, entonces él volvió a darles la espalda para continuar con el recorrido. No sabía por qué, pero quería que este paseo terminara pronto.

Cuando terminó con el final del recorrido, y salieron del edificio, los niños y los adultos le despidieron con una sonrisa que él les devolvió. Entonces supo que era hora de un pequeño descanso, porque a otro guía le correspondía el siguiente recorrido. Tomó un sorbo de agua de una botella –cosa que si podía beber– mientras miraba el edificio de la catedral.

Aun no estaba muy seguro de que haber obtenido su libertad y escapar de ahí fuera la mejor decisión, pero de lo que si estaba completamente seguro, era que esa, era la correcta.

Takao caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de París, mientras miraba por los ventanales de las tiendas en busca de alguna oferta de trabajo que le llamara la atención. Él no quería uno tan profesional para estar detrás de una oficina todo el día, con uno simple de medio tiempo –ya sea de noche o de día– se conformaba.

Sin embargo, en su búsqueda de empleo, sentía la extraña sensación de que le venían siguiendo. Si bien decidió ignorarlo al principio por lo que pensó podrían ser paranoias suyas, esas hipótesis dejaron de tranquilizarle hace un rato. Se sentía observado, escaneado, como si alguien estuviera esperando el momento preciso por el cual se quedara solo para poder atacar.

– _« Kazunari, ¿Tienes algún problema? »_ – La voz de Himuro resonó en el interior de su mente, probablemente tuvo una corazonada al sentirle tan inquieto. Una de las formas que ellos tenían para comunicarse era por medio de la mente, algo así como los celulares para los humanos, por lo que con esa información no podía comprende por qué Haizaki no aparecía.

– _« No es nada Tatsu-chan, es solo… que creo que me han estado siguiendo »_ – Contestó mientras seguía avanzando procurando estar siempre rodeado de gente. Quería estar equivocado con respecto a sus pensamientos, pero no estaba de más estar precavido.

– _« ¿En dónde estás? Con todo esto de la organización exterminadora debes tener cuidado. Dime en dónde te encuentras, iré para allá »_ – Ahora fue la voz de Kagami la que resonó en la mente de aquellos dos pelinegros, Tatsuya también pensó en ir, pero primero esperó a que la gárgola _menor_ se los dijera.

– _« Estoy en la calle 35, avenida Le Brun, cerca del arco del triunfo »_ – Explicó mientras veía los señalamientos, decidió entrar a una pequeña pastelería que tenía bastante gente adentro – _« Ahora mismo estoy entrando a la pastelería Lasserre, no me voy a quedar parado ahí afuera a esperar a que vengan »_ – De inmediato se sentó en una silla de una mesa vacía.

– _« Bien, iré para allá. Tatsuya, ¿Vienes también? »_ – Preguntó el chico pelirrojo, esperando la respuesta de su otro hermano, sin embargo, fue alguien más quien le contestó.

– _« Yo también ya estoy enterado, iré en cuanto termine con unos asuntos pendientes, les veré en esa pastelería »_ – La voz de Kasamatsu se escuchó en la mente de cada uno, y supusieron que se verían con su otro hermano de mal temperamento un poco más tarde.

– _« Enseguida voy para allá »_ – Fue lo único que dijo Himuro, mientras se _desconectaban_ de su conversación mental. A Takao solo le quedaba esperar a que sus hermanos aparecieran por ahí.

En los pocos minutos que el pelinegro estuvo ahí, una mesera se le acercó a pedir su orden. Pidió una botella de agua diciendo que era por mientras, ya que esperaba a que alguno de sus hermanos apareciera en la pastelería. Estuvo atento a su alrededor, así como pretendió seguir mirando el menú cuando la campana pequeña de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo al recién entrado, y notó a un hombre de cabellera verde, alto, quizá más que su hermano pelirrojo; su cuerpo estaba bien formado, traía anteojos que le daban un aspecto serio y maduro a su rostro, y era muy atractivo. En su ropa, apenas visible –pero lo suficiente para una vista tan desarrollada como la suya– se encontraban unas _extrañas_ iniciales.

Cuando se fijó como los orbes esmeralda del sujeto escaneaban la tienda hasta posarse _casualmente_ en él, sonrió. Ya sabía quién era quien lo estaba siguiendo, así como también sabía que, apenas sus hermanos llegaran, aquella estúpida organización se quedaría sin un miembro de su unidad.

* * *

 **¡Cha Chan! Eso es todo por el momento.**

 **Tranquilos que no mataré a nadie... aun *risa malévola(?)***

 **Espero puedan seguir al corriente de esta historia, y comentar si les ha gustado. Besos~**


End file.
